Bug people
by Jayden111
Summary: A girl is living in the woods, but doesn't look to hot, and Cell stays with her for 4 years before he morphs, but she changed, she isn't the fat ugly beast anymore, but Cell is free, and ready to destroy.


Hey guys, new story about Cell, I just want to say sorry for not updating girl power, but I will, I'm just busy writing it finish, and I have a lot of other stories that I'm writing too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A 17 year old girl was walking around the forest, she was wearing glasses because she couldn't see to well, but it was supposed me be taken off in 3 years, she wore braces and had icky hair, everyone called her brace face, she wasn't the prettiest girl, people called her goo girl, she had black hair, it was straight down, but it was fill of dandruff, but she was quite smart, she was kind of fat, but her face was beautifully shaped, like a models, and her eyes was hazel nut black, but all that beauty was shielded by the glasses and fat body.

Anyway she ran away from home since her mother kept telling her, that she was grossing out her boyfriends, it hurt her deeply and so she ran away, he mother didn't need or love her, she was crying, she had quite a feminine voice. "I'll stay in the woods; I'll stay here until I die!" She yelled as she ran in deeper, she went to a tree with loose branches and took it town, climbing it too get the branches, she took it down and spend 3 hours making a small house like thing, she even managed to make a toilet with a seat and all. She was tired, but refused to rest; she needed to find a couple of nuts and fruits. She took a photo of herself, promising herself she would change.

She walked around the place, with a weaved basket, full of fruits and nuts, she walked to her new home, she walked and then she saw something, some kind of bug, it was huge; it nearly gave her a heart attack. "What the hell is that?" She asked herself as she walked to it slowly, she pulled its tails and it spun around, opening its mouth to attack, she jumped back. 'Aah the beast of the forest!' the creature named Cell thought. 'Talk about ugly.' He thought again as he looked at her. 'But perhaps I'll be saver with this thing, as on my own, no one will come near her with that looks.' Cell walked to her and pretended to be like a pet or something, it followed her as she walked, she kept glancing back and each time Cell wanted to puke. "So you want to be my pet or something, or is it the fruit you want?" Cell was shocked. 'How can a beast like this, have such a feminine voice…?' He then just went on as she walked on; he did want the fruit though. She got too the house and Cell went to lie in front of it. "So you're going to be my bug pet, cool." She said and went to sit next to Cell, but he immediately moved away, she didn't smell unpleasant, only looked unpleasant. 'Stay away from me!' Cell's mind yelled, but she only stood up again. "I need to wash my hair, I think I learned somewhere how to make fruit shampoo." She just smiled and went in. 'Beautiful smile and voice, but the rest is gross.' Cell mentally said too himself and then went to sit near a bush, 5 hours later she came out. "See I told you I could make it, now to go wash my hair." She ran of into the pond next too her house, she dipped her hair and washed it, after about 2 hours later it was dry, her dandruff was gone, and her hair looked 4 thousand times better. "Cool, what an improvement." She said too herself. 'Only 4 more years then you can kill her…' Cell told himself and went too sleep.

1 year later

Cell was still with her, she lost a huge amount of weight, and was a lot better looking, but the glasses and braces were still there. "Hey bug, I'm surprised you haven't died yet, most bugs only live 3 months at most, well except butterflies." Cell scowled but couldn't answer. "Well it's time that these ridiculous braces go." She said and took them out, he teeth was white and straight. 'Hmmm, she doesn't look so much like a beast anymore, but still ugly…' She then took of her glasses, her beautiful hazel nut eyes shining. "I can't wait until I take these things off…" She said and smiled at Cell. 'Amazing, she's actually beautiful…' Cell though as he checked her without her glasses. "Too bad it's still 2 years, I can see better though…" She said as she got up and walked too Cell, sitting next to him, he didn't move away, not like before, she didn't disgust him anymore. "I just wish I knew how it was going with my mother… Perhaps running away wasn't the best thing…" She said aloud and Cell looked at her. 'Listen girl, I don't even know your name, why would I care about your pathetic family, which will die in 3 years?' he asked himself. "O well, I'll would still be the same as always, brace face, icky hair and fat, and will still be called goo girl, at least I'm 18 now, no need to worry now…" She said and Cell didn't react. "I'm going to go and take a shower…" She said, she had built in a shower in the last year.

2 years later...

She has grown rather attached to Cell, but didn't show it, since he was just a bug and she was a human, she only called him bug, since she didn't want to give him a name. She was far more beautiful than before, and she took her glasses of today, now she could see perfectly, even better than she did with the glasses. "So bug I'm known you for 3 years, I'm amazed you're still alive." She said and Cell looked up at her. 'She has grown so beautiful, no uglier glasses, hair or body, she is beautiful.' Cell thought as he crawled too her. 'But in one year she'll see I'm not a bug… Only one year…" He told himself as he stopped in front of her. "I'm getting tired… And you're getting bigger, much bigger, like theirs something in that shell, when I found you, you were a quarter of my size, now you're twice my size, it's odd." She said and Cell wanted to laugh. 'Yes, and in a year you'll die.' He though and she then spoke. "You're the only one I have left, I have no one who I can talk to, except you, and I never asked you, can you understand me?" Cell wanted to give her a shock, he nodded in with his bug like head. "What? You can, impossible, bugs can't understand people, fine what's your name?" She asked, but he didn't answer. "O yeah you can't speak, but tell me, your first letter, is it before or after p?" She asked and he didn't answer. "Okay, let's try again, A… No. B… No… C…" Cell nodded his head. "C… okay… Now if the next letter is after C, nod." Cell nodded and she continued to E, he nodded at it and she got CE, out of him, and then L. "Aah your name is Cell?" She asked amazed, he nodded. "Why haven't I tried this before, dumb me." Cell smiled with his buggy lips…

11 months and 29 days later.

Cell was going to become himself in one day, well 5 hours, it was 7 in the night.

"Cell… You've gotten so big… Honestly, are you going to morph into something soon?" She saw Cell nod. "Cool, what like a butterfly?" Cell shook his head. "A monster?" She said, not being serious, but when Cell nodded, she nearly fell over shocked. "In how much time, a year, nod if it is more and shake if it's less." He shook his head. "A month?" He shook his head again. "A week?" He shook it again. "A day?" he shook again. "6 hours?" He shook again. "5 hours?" He nodded. "Oh my gosh, in 5 hours you'll become a monster, will you be able to speak?" He nodded and she nearly jumped of joy. "So cool, I'm going to stay awake…

After 30 minutes she was asleep, Cell laughed inwardly.

5 hours later…

Cell began to transform, getting out of his shell, He climbed out of it, and looked at her, she fell asleep outside, and it amused him to see her like this, so helpless and weak, he didn't know whether he should kill her or let her live. He saw her waking up, he then smiled and took off, there was no need for her to see him yet, but he knew she was going to see him on the news. He waited until morning before he attacked the first city, taking the peoples life and destroying the cities… He went after the androids in search of perfection.

She woke up and looked at Cell and screamed in shock as she saw his shell was empty. "Oh no, I fell asleep, Cell where are you, I want to see what you look like?" She yelled as she looked around the place and then the forest for more than 5 hours, and then she got too a city, it was empty, peoples clothes lay everywhere, scattered and parts of the buildings was gone.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked shocked as she walked around the place, her clothes were ragged from running around, searching for Cell, so she went into a shop and got some black and green clothes. "Cell isn't here." She said as she looked around more. "But perhaps he followed all the people who were on a streak, why did so many people go on a streak." She asked herself baffled as she combed her hair and got some fragrance. "Missed these babies." She said as she walked out of the shop and down the path she saw all the clothes. "This should be an interesting site." She said laughing. "I wonder why they're all running around naked." She walked down the path and there were cars with only clothes in, then she realized to her sickness that these people were killed by something. "Oh no, they were stabbed in the back, then dissolved or something." She walked on, feeling tears in her eyes, as she saw baby clothes and children clothes, all dead. "It's horrific; I wish Cell was here…" She said, feeling lonely. She ran to a city where she saw commotion going on, it wasn't too far, but the military was heading there. She ran, having more than enough energy from living in the forest. She got too the city and the military was firing at something, she couldn't see it, it was completely covered in smoke, and was probably dead.

"CEAZE FIRE!" the general yelled and they didn't listen. "CEAZE FIRE MEN!" This time they stopped and the smoke cleared. She walked up to a shooter. "What were you shooting at?" She asked and he turned to her. "Well lady, it was something that killed people, but it's gone now…" Suddenly an evil laugh came from the smoke. "Mortal fools." The voice said. "Impossible, no one could survive such an assault!" She yelled and the laughter increased but then stopped. "I know that voice." It said and she was shocked. "You don't know me!" She yelled and then the smoke cleared, it was Cell, she saw it. "Cell…" She whispered, being shocked, he was man shaped; only green and monster like. "Yes… Ha, this is going to be fun, I waited 4 years too be able to kill you, 4 years, and now you show up!" He laughed and she stepped back. "You're going to kill me? And what makes you think you can catch and kill me?" She asked him and he lifted his hand and arm, it turned yellow and he swoop it in a circle, the militaries screams of pain erupted throughout the city, and it nearly killed her. She closed her eyes and when she opened it again, the military was gone, slaughtered, her eyes widened and she wanted to cry. "What have you done?" She yelled terrified as she saw the man she was talking to moments ago, dead. "You killed them, you monster!" She yelled as she fell down on the ground, crying. "They all had families, people they cared for, and you just killed them?" She whispered softly. "Yes, I killed them." He landed in front of her. "And what are you going to do about it?" She suddenly launched herself up and tried to hit him, but he grabbed her wrist and pressed it. "Is that it?" He asked her and let out a laugh. "I had no idea when you said you were going to turn into a monster, this is going to be it!" She yelled and he pressed her wrists harder, she closed her eyes in pain and tried to move away. "You know, when I saw you 4 years ago, you were hideous, the ugliest human I ever saw, that's why I stayed with you, I'd be saver with a beast…" He laughed and she opened her eyes. "How dare you call me a beast?" She yelled angrily and he pressed her wrists harder, it was turning red and her hand was turning blue and purple. "Well, you were, but now you changed, not that much of a beast anymore." She tried to rip loose, but couldn't. "Let me go!" She yelled and Cell laughed. "No." He said and she stopped struggling. "Let me go please…" She begged, lowering her head, but Cell only laughed, dismissing her plea. "Why? I thought you liked my company, I thought I was the only thing you had left?" He said mockingly. "You are!" She yelled and managed to push Cell off, she couldn't help but cry. "Wow, so the one who's going to kill you and destroy the entire world, is the only one you care about, that's a bit dramatic…" He said, laughing softly. "Can I go?" She asked as she got up, keeping her head low. "If you really must…" He said in a fake sad voice. "Okay, bye…" She turned to leave but she only got two steps when Cell grabbed her arm and pulled her back, she let out a startled yelp and then he spoke. "Second thought I might still need a beast at my side." She looked up, into his eyes. "I think this time; they're going to be more frightened of you…" She said in a soft voice. "Are you saying I'm ugly?" He asked mockingly and she shook her head. "You said I was but you're not ugly…" She said and Cell smiled evilly. "Yes, you were, but people change." Cell said and she didn't know what to say, Cell was the only thing she cared for when she was in the forest, the only thing that she could talk too, she told him so much, but she didn't tell him her name yet, and she didn't plan to either, he didn't deserve to know anymore about her...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

If you want to have the next chapter, let me know.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
